


New Ammunition

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 'That lil nigga actually got an, F/M, He literally 12 though but at, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Like lol I literally had to do a, Like y'all what the fuck, My ass should be in bed right, So I'm editing and adding to the, and count every pack just, by a normal family so I guess, double take pause the video, eight pack what the fuck!!', him being that in shape, like 9 or 10 hours but I wanted, now though cuz I have class in, packed really fucked me up, shouldn't have come as a surprise, tags because I really needed, the same time he wasn't raised, the very first time I saw them, things like I was literally all like, to get this posted before I, to make sure I wasn't seein, to me but still!!, to tell y'all how Killua's eight, went nighty night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was never gonna hear the end of it from him now. She supposed she had only herself to blame. She should've just stayed in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ammunition

**Author's Note:**

> I'll talk about Judy and how much I love her in my next lil beginning note. I'm too tired right now to ramble like I normally do. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Canary coughed violently, sniffling as she turned over. She grimaced, finding herself unable to get back to sleep. She was already burning up and the thermostat being up too high certainly wasn’t helping. Canary sighed, opening her eyes before glancing over at the clock. It was 5:45. The sooner she turned that damn thermostat down, the sooner she could go right back to sleep. Rolling out of bed, Canary walked out of her bedroom.

 

She heard the front door slam shut as she made her way down the hall. She furrowed her eyebrows. Could that be Gotoh coming in? If it was him, she wondered what he was doing up so early. Having finally made it to the thermostat, Canary worked on turning it down. The sick teen had nearly turned to head back to her room when she heard someone coming up the stairs, too curious to turn back without seeing for herself who the early riser was.

 

Canary immediately regretted giving into her curiosity when she saw it was only Killua. A very…shirtless Killua.

 

Killua paused from downing his bottle of water, lowering it as he looked over at Canary. He smirked. “Oh, look who’s up early.”

 

Canary had always figured Killua was in shape but he had an _eight_ pack! A fuckin eight pack! What the hell was his training regime!?

 

His smirk widened. Oh, she was just making this too easy. He had a pretty great body, though, so he couldn’t blame her for ogling him. He was never gonna let her live this down. “Enjoying the view, Alluka’s friend?”

 

Canary started, face heating up. Shit! She did _not_ mean to check him out! Feeding his already enormous ego was the last thing she wanted to do! Dammit!

 

“Here, how about I come closer so you can have a better look,” Killua teased, the smug boy pacing over to the embarrassed girl.

 

“F-Fuck off!” Canary spat, stomping away from her laughing houseguest.

 

Killua smiled playfully after the girl, laughing as she slammed her bedroom door. He’d mess with her more in a couple of hours. For now, he’d take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
